1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with a slide latch.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connector assemblies utilized in automotive and other applications often comprise separate connectors that mate together to form a secure physical and electrical connection. To achieve this, the separate connectors must not only form an effective, properly aligned electrical connection, but the separate connectors must physically connect to avoid unwanted separation and undesired application of external physical forces to the electrical coupling. In addition, during mating, high mating forces may be required to form the secure connection. However, care must be taken to avoid damage to the connectors or terminals.
Conventional electrical connector assemblies often employ cams, slides, levers and a variety of mechanical devices to aid operators in joining the connectors. These mate-assist devices are often designed to make the connector mating operation more ergonomically manageable for an operator by reducing the manual forces.
Some of the mechanical devices employed in this manner are designed to work with preexisting connector designs. Thus, a newly designed connector may securely attach to a preexisting, or pre-installed, mating connector.